


You're Doing It Wrong

by irisbleufic



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If it's not the Worst Day Nicholas Has Had Since Grudgingly Moving to Sandford (it's not: a penknife, a packet of ketchup, and Danny's car keys come to mind), then it's definitely the Worst Day Nicholas Has Had Since the New Station Opened.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Doing It Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted to LJ in October of 2011.

If it's not the Worst Day Nicholas Has Had Since Grudgingly Moving to Sandford (it's not: a penknife, a packet of ketchup, and Danny's car keys come to mind), then it's definitely the Worst Day Nicholas Has Had Since the New Station Opened.  
  
" _Wooo_!" wails scythe-wielding Hooded Figure #1.  
  
"You got it wrong!" hisses Hooded Figure #2, who has a suspiciously familiar blunderbuss in one hand and a pair of blood-encrusted pruning shears in the other.  
  
"Oh, right," says Hooded Figure #1, drawing in a breath. " _Wooo_ anker!"  
  
Nicholas sets down his pen and covers his face with both hands. Maybe if he keeps them there long enough, the figures will vanish and the vandalism report he's working on will start to make sense. Failing that, he could just begin a fresh one with the heading _Misuse of Evidence Room Property, Re: DSS Cartwright & Wainwright_.  
  
"Don't think he's takin' the bait," whispers Figure #1, nervously.  
  
"Give him a minute," replies Figure #2. "Slow on the up-take, is our Inspector."  
  
"Not as slow as you are with regard to explaining yourselves," says Nicholas, finally uncovering his face. "Now, would you rather I wrote you up for misuse of archival evidence, or for disrespect to our lately departed? I'd be satisfied with either."  
  
Both personages saunter off with 50p curses, slamming the office door behind them.  
  
Danny arrives fifteen minutes later with two tubs of Baked Alaska, an assortment of Cornettos, and a huge grin on his face. As usual, he seems to have forgot spoons, but it's the thought that counts.  
  
"Nice to see you taking your duties seriously, Sergeant," Nicholas commends him.  
  
"Got twenty quid out of Cartwright, so they've overcompensated a bit."  
  
"What did you do with the change?"  
  
Danny turns out his pockets and deposits the coinage on Nicholas's desk.  
  
"Trick or treat?" he offers, and Nicholas knows that look. He's pleading for a kiss.  
  
Against workplace regulations or not, Nicholas is all too happy to oblige him.


End file.
